


2 a.m.

by KusoRyouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusoRyouta/pseuds/KusoRyouta
Summary: Akashi no puede conciliar el sueño y, sin querer, termina despertando a Midorima.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	2 a.m.

Son casi las 2 a.m. y Akashi no puede dormir. No pegó un ojo desde que se acostó, horas atrás..., simplemente hay demasiado en lo que pensar, tanto por hacer al día siguiente, y lo debe cumplir sí o sí, por más cansado que esté.  
Mientras más piensa en lo poco que va a dormir, más despierto está, aunque le pesen los párpados y su cuerpo duela de lo exhausto que se encuentra.  


Existen tantas cosas que no ha pensado en un largo tiempo, que asumió superadas, y no sabe qué gatilló el traerlas a su mente ahora. Mas no quiere tener nada de eso en la cabeza; ni recuerdos, ni dudas, ni sentimientos del pasado que siguen frescos. Nada.  
Entonces prefiere pensar en Midorima. Porque Midorima ha sido una constante en su vida, independientemente de cuán fáciles o difíciles fueran los tiempos. 

Akashi ama a Midorima. Lo ama de una manera que no sabía posible hasta que analizó lo que sentía por Shintarō, y a pesar de que él, un Akashi, no necesite de un refugio, Midorima lo es. Aunque se desligue por dignidad de la realidad de necesitarlo, Midorima siempre ha estado, y representa esa calidez y comprensión (y a veces mal humor) que le recuerda que hay más cosas que sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos y recuerdos. A veces también hay un mañana, y ese mañana puede acompañarse de un mensaje de buenos días y una llamada antes de dormir que le habla con voz profunda, contándole sobre la escuela y el entrenamiento y el lucky ítem del día y de dónde lo sacó. Esa voz que lo calma y lo hace sentir liviano con el simple hecho de estar al otro lado de la línea. Tan real y presente que lo envuelve y Akashi se encuentra sonriendo durante toda la llamada, aunque le importe más bien poco de dónde sacó una jirafa tallada de madera. La voz que le pregunta cuándo tiene su próximo día libre, la voz que lo extraña tanto como él a su portador.

Shintarō es grande y cálido cuando duermen juntos. Es una presencia tranquilizadora, Akashi nunca experimenta tanta paz como cuando lo siente contra su espalda, respirando estable, tan suave que Akashi no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que ese sonido casi imperceptible lo arrulle al sueño.   
Akashi sabe que esa no es la forma usual en la que Midorima duerme; de costado pegado a su espalda, o abrazándolo. Midorima duerme boca arriba, y sigue una rutina de levantarse de tal lado, ponerse los lentes y calzarse en cierto orden específico. Es un ritual que tiene desde que Akashi lo conoce, y seguramente lo planificó mucho antes de tener ellos la suerte del primer encuentro. Pero, cuando duermen juntos, ignora todo esto que normalmente tiene un significado para él. Hay algunos detalles que persisten, pero la obsesión no está al mismo nivel, y aunque Akashi no quiere cambiar nada de Midorima, ni siquiera su obsesión por el horóscopo y las supersticiones, es feliz de saber que dormir pegado a él es suficiente para Shintarō, que es lo que necesita, en vez de una rutina complicada sin efectos reales en su vida.

Akashi extraña su presencia. Quiere un día libre más que nada en el mundo, pero hay demasiados asuntos que atender en esta época del año y simplemente no puede hacerse un tiempo para estar con él. Porque son dos horas y media de viaje, ida y vuelta 5. Ninguno de los dos puede perder esa cantidad de tiempo en llegar a un lugar, más el que desearían pasar juntos.

Es complicado tener una relación a distancia, pero se consuela sabiendo que pronto el entrenamiento no se juntará con actividades varias y podrán verse. Quizá podrán tener un campamento de entrenamiento en conjunto Rakuzan y Shuutoku. Hay mucho que pueden hacer, pero no ahora, y es ahora que Akashi necesita estar con él. Lo extraña. Quiere tenerlo a su lado; presente, fuerte y cálido.

E ignorando que Midorima está durmiendo a esa hora, toma su teléfono y comienza a escribirle.  
Tal vez no sea buena idea ser tan expresivo de golpe, sin contexto, pero no dirá nada que no piensa normalmente. Sólo espera no preocupar a su novio, quien podría malinterpretar su sentimentalismo con una despedida antes de una locura. 

Akashi no haría eso. No podría dejar a Shintarō atrás de esa manera; herido y solo, confundido y enojado. No.   
La vida será mejor algún día, no vale la pena perder la oportunidad de averiguarlo por sí mismo.  


Empieza con cierto contexto o "explicación", y es culpa de la sinceridad del sueño y la madrugada que va escalando en dulzura.

» Buenas noches, Shintarō, lamento molestarte a esta hora. Es solo que tengo ganas de verte. Quisiera que estuvieras acostado al lado mío. Hace frío, y podría prender la calefacción, pero no me gusta usarla, y no es lo mismo el calor viciado del ambiente que tenerte aquí abrazándome.  
» Quisiera voltear y que estés aquí, estar a la altura de tu cuello y abrazarte, aspirar el aroma a mi jabón y mi shampoo y acondicionador porque te bañaste aquí tan sólo un rato antes. Adoro sentir mi propia esencia en ti.  
» Quisiera estar tan cerca tuyo que sintiera en mi piel el latir de tu corazón. Quiero que me abraces tú también, suave porque temerías ser brusco sin notarlo porque estoy tan pegado a tu persona que no sabes si dificultarías mi respiración al apretarme demasiado fuerte. Que nos quedemos así un rato, simplemente juntos. Te extraño mucho.  
» Quiero sentir tu voz pronunciando mi nombre, una simpleza como esa me haría tan feliz.  
» Te quitaría la camisa del pijama para sentir directamente tu piel, para que tu calor no se distinga del mío. ¿Es mucho pedir sentir que en el mundo somos solo tú y yo, al menos por un rato?  
» Quiero que tu cuerpo se tense cuando comienzo a acariciar tu espalda, porque sé que te gusta cuando lo hago con las yemas de los dedos y las uñas te rozan, y que el primer instinto es el de tensarte. Me encanta cómo luego te relajas y tu piel se eriza, como tus manos se colocan en mis caderas porque quieres incitarme en silencio a que continúe, a que te toque, porque lo deseas tanto como yo.   
» Quiero cesar el toque y besar tu cuello, que cierres fuerte los ojos porque te dan cosquillas pero que aún así luchas para retener esa reacción, porque pronto, cuando te paso la lengua y te dejo suaves mordidas, puedo sentir cómo tu respiración cambia.   
» Me gusta como buscas mi boca, besarte es de las mejores sensaciones que existen y sólo quiero seguir haciéndolo por siempre. Y que tú tampoco quieras despegarte, aún cuando tu erección es tan evidente como la mía y estés jadeando en el beso, hace que todo mi cuerpo se vuelva loco por ti. Te necesito tanto, me gustas tanto...

Akashi no entiende cómo todo se ha tornado explícito de repente, pero no puede parar de imaginarlo, y el nudo en su garganta se disipó hace rato, cuando las primeras cosquillas a su estómago llegaron, y ahora se están mudando a su entrepierna. Debe parar de escribir, pero no puede. Borrará los últimos mensajes cuando su frenesí haya terminado...

Lo que no sabe es que esa noche Midorima no dejó el teléfono en silencio, y los mensajes que no paran de sonar lo han terminado despertando. Mientras se sienta en la cama con mucho estrés, maldice al idiota de Takao, o Kise, o a cualquier imbécil que lo moleste a esa hora.  
Pero una vez con los lentes ya puestos y el móvil en la mano, ve que es Akashi. Y su ceño fruncido cambia por palidez repentina.

Tiene miedo.   
¿Qué le puede decir a esa hora? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué va a hacer?  
Con la respiración atorada en el pecho, junta coraje y abre el chat, rogando que no sea nada grave. Rogando que sea Akashi y no Masaomi o una enfermera. 

Y se encuentra con que sí es Akashi. Y pronto se va llenando de diferentes sensaciones, conforme va leyendo.

Primero siente una suerte de empatía. Le da pena Akashi, porque se lo imagina acostado, tapado hasta el cuello, con cara de insomnio y tristeza, escribiendo aquellas palabras que él entiende demasiado bien. También quiere verlo. En este momento, es lo único que siente; ganas de estar allí con él, para que así no tenga que consolarse con simples mensajes.  
Quiere abrazarlo y darle un suave beso en los labios antes de desearle buenas noches. 

Mientras más lee, más clara es la imagen en su mente. Y está cada vez más despierto, inmerso en esa fantasía que ya tiene forma en su cabeza, y su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar.  
Siempre ha sido así con Akashi; su cuerpo reacciona demasiado rápido y demasiado bien. Y Akashi lo sabe, pues en las descripciones sobre su persona ve fantasmas de experiencias compartidas pasadas y no puede evitar el sentirse expuesto. No logra molestarse, sin embargo, puesto a que exponerse frente a Akashi no es algo ajeno a su relación e intimidad, y ha encontrado comodidad y contención dentro de este accionar tan privado y, antes, temido. 

Ha llegado hasta el final, mas aparece un "escribiendo" bajo el nombre de su pareja, y aunque en su distracción total con la pantalla del celular Midorima no lo haya notado, tiene el rostro completamente rojo.

Su cuerpo está experimentando las mismas necesidades que si estuvieran en esa situación; quiere tocar más, quiere sentir más. Quiere estar con Akashi. Es lo único que le interesa en ese instante.

Se muerde el labio inferior cuando nota que le aprieta el pantalón. ¿Akashi ha logrado ponerlo así sólo con describir una escena de ellos dos compartiendo una cama?

Sus dedos, que se mueven con tanta maestría en cualquier otra situación, ahora se deslizan torpes en la pantalla del celular.

› Quiero tocarte, Akashi.

Es corto y al punto, pero no puede procesar otras formas de expresar cuanto lo necesita cerca. No quiere decir mucho más, cuando en esas tres palabras encierra todo lo que lo atormenta en ese momento. 

El "escribiendo" se detiene, y aparentemente Akashi borró lo que estaba escribiendo pues pronto le llega un simple:

» Lo siento, ¿te desperté, Shintarō?

Midorima no puede oírlo, es solo texto, pero su nombre resuena con la voz de Akashi en su mente y suelta un suspiro de placer ante aquello. Shintarō... suena tan bien cuando él lo dice.

› Sí. Y no sólo eso.

Ahora sí es más consciente de la vergüenza, porque esta le sube mientras admite su situación actual.   
Una cosa es tener a Akashi descubriéndola por sí mismo, SINTIÉNDOLA, acariciándola mientras sonríe contra su boca. (Midorima tiene un escalofrío mientras piensa en esto...) Y otra es tener que escribirlo por voluntad propia vía mensaje.

» También quiero tocarte, no sabes cuánto. Estoy tan duro por ti, Shintarō, sólo de pensarte estoy así. ¿Quieres ver?

Midorima pasa saliva. ¿Si quiere? Rogaría por esa foto. Su pene acaba de recibir una descarga de placer de sólo pensarlo.

› Sí.   
Contesta honesto, y una gota de sudor comienza a formarse en su nuca.

La foto no tarda, y su estómago se retuerce en previa expectativa y ahora de excitación al verlo.  
Está completamente erecto, y la punta se ve roja. El líquido preseminal apenas esparcido en la punta, se nota el brillo. Es la ropa interior al ser movida quien lo esparció...  
¿O sea que aún no se comenzó a masturbar? Joder, es demasiado erótico.

› Quiero tenerte en mi boca.  
Confiesa con total falta de pudor, y él mismo se sorprende al enviarlo. 

Akashi sonríe del otro lado, y Midorima no puede verlo pero lo sabe, y sus mejillas se tiñen de un color un poco más profundo ante la imagen mental. 

» ¿Sí? Yo también quiero sentir la calidez de tu boca. Eres tan bueno en todo lo que haces, Shintarō, que tiemblo de sólo recordar tu lengua recorriendo mi verga.

Es la primera vez que se mandan mensajes de este estilo. Y Midorima jamás imaginó que Akashi, de todas las personas, usaría una palabra tan vulgar. Y encuentra que este hecho lo pone aún más, porque pronto está acariciando su falo por encima de la pijama. 

» ¿Me mandas una foto también?

Midorima no tarda en ponerse de pie y encender la luz.   
Nunca le ha mandado una foto desnudo a nadie. No manda fotos suyas en absoluto, excepto cuando Akashi le pide alguna selfie porque quiere verlo.  
Y ahora será así nuevamente; él accediendo a darle un trato especial a su novio porque se lo pide. Aunque sospecha que la respuesta ahora no será "te ves hermoso"..., o quizá sí.

La foto que se toma no es solamente del pene, sino de más arriba, con vista a su abdomen. Se ha quitado la camisa del pijama, como Akashi planteó en aquel escenario. Y con la zurda se está sosteniendo la hombría, tan dura y necesitada como la de Akashi.

La manda y pronto le llega un audio. Se pone nervioso y debe acomodarse la ropa para revolver el cajón en busca de sus auriculares, los cuales casi nunca usa. 

— Ah, Shintarō. Mírate, eres tan perfecto, quisiera cogerte ahora mismo.

Akashi le está hablando sucio, y le encanta. En este momento, en este instante, en esta calentura compartida, está completamente hechizado por esas palabras guarras que Akashi suelta en su inconsciencia temporal. Piensa en que él lo pone así, y tiene que cerrar los ojos para calmarse y poder contestarle.

Quisiera cambiar a una llamada, oír cada respiración, gemido y palabra de Akashi, pero él no puede hablar y no le va a pedir que la experiencia sea unilateral.

Akashi vive (prácticamente) solo, él no. Sus padres y hermanita están durmiendo, y no quisiera alarmarlos hablado demasiado fuerte. Algo así no puede suceder ni en una pesadilla, así que escribe y espera que Akashi entienda por qué no está cumpliendo su petición no hablada.

› Dime qué me quieres hacer.  
› Quiero saberlo, Akashi. Quiero saber cómo piensas en mí.

Akashi apenas pudo contener sus ganas de comenzar a masturbarse allí mismo, llevarlo hasta el final de una sola vez. Pero tenía que teclear y no podría con una sola mano.

» Quiero quitarte toda la ropa, acostarme a tu lado y besarte. Mientras tanto, subir una de tus piernas sobre las mías, así separo las tuyas. Quiero abrirte los glúteos y saber que estás completamente expuesto, sentir mi verga latiendo de sólo pensar en que estás tan cerca de mí y tan vulnerable.  
» Besarte más fuerte, morderte el labio porque no puedo esperar a metértela. Pero jamás te haría daño, Shintarō, así que te prepararía hasta que estés exquisitamente mojado, relajado y cansado de mis dedos.  
» Sólo ahí te penetraría, despacio, poco a poco a pesar de la impaciencia. Mi cuerpo me suplicaría que me apure, pero se siente tan bien esperar por ti, torturarme en la lentitud, adentrarme de a poco en tu interior. 

Midorima tenía su polla en mano nuevamente, incapaz de aguantar más sin tocarse, no cuando podía traer recuerdos vívidos de estar en esa posición, con Akashi rozándole con el miembro la entrada, con paciencia en sus movimientos pero su expresión completamente ida, tan caliente...

Estaba jadeando, aguantando los gemidos, y era un poco incómodo tener que mirar el celular cuando podría simplemente cerrar los ojos y guiarse con su propia fantasía, pero lo más excitante de esto era saber que Akashi tenía el pene palpitando, buscando atención, mientras pensaba tan explícitamente en Midorima y lo que quiere hacerle...

» Shintarō, estoy tan caliente, quiero escucharte. Sé que no puedes hablar, pero al menos quiero oír respiración agitada. ¿Puedes darme ese gusto?

¿Y cómo carajos no? Por más que no fuera lo ideal, no podía negarse. Y con los auriculares, todo sería más íntimo, y podría oír a Akashi correrse mientras gime por él, por lo que harán apenas se vean nuevamente.

Le marcó, y no terminó de sonar el segundo tono que Akashi atendió. Se oyeron unos ruidos, como de que se movía y acomodaba, y pronto lo recibió la calmada voz de Akashi. Y Midorima ahora solo quería descontrolarlo, que fuera un desastre de jadeos y pedidos.

— Shintarō...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo y tomar el control, Midorima se le adelantó.

— Tócate para mí, Akashi. – dijo con la voz ronca, pues no había abierto la boca desde que aquellos mensajes lo despertaron.

La respiración de Akashi pareció detenerse un segundo, y pronto una pequeña risita chocó contra los oídos de Midorima. 

— Sí; – dijo con evidente excitación, goteando lujuria, su voz baja. — sí, Shintarō...

El pene de Midorima sufrió las consecuencias también, exigiendo atención inmediata, indicando que no faltaba mucho para terminar, a este paso. La voz de Akashi parecía haber acelerado la llegada del orgasmo que ya estaba cerca desde antes de la llamada.

Akashi obedeció, su respiración invadía los sentidos de Midorima, atentos sólo al espectáculo que el contrario le ofrecía. Al principio era controlada, pero a veces temblaba en la exhalación, y pronto se aceleró, cuando Shintarō mismo comenzó a soltar ruidos delatores de que él había comenzado nuevamente a estimularse.

— Te oyes cerca. – lo confrontó Akashi, agitado, ahogado en placer. — ¿Puedes decir mi nombre mientras te corres, Shintarō? 

Midorima asintió, y un audífono se le desacomodó.   
Akashi solo oyó su respiración, pero sabía la respuesta. Se imaginó besando el pecho de Midorima, deteniéndose para lamerle y succionarle un pezón y estimularle el otro con su pulgar. Los gemidos de su fantasía se mezclaron con los reales en la llamada, y su cadera se movió instintivamente mientras oía a Midorima llegando al orgasmo, respiraciones cortas y pesadas, y las suyas pronto las copiaron.   
Oyó su nombre, apenas distinguible entre los jadeos ajenos envolviendo el audio, y luego de unas cuantas estocadas más y su mano apretándolo con conocida presión, eyaculó sin tanto decoro como Midorima, ignorando pudores y sabiéndose solo en la mansión, dejando salir los gemidos y el nombre de su novio, quien regularizaba su respiración del otro lado, probablemente rojo, guardando silencio por el shock más que por respeto.

Akashi también tenía color en sus mejillas, pero no de pudor. Sino del gasto de energía, del calor del momento. 

Antes de recobrar completamente el aliento, habló al teléfono, el cual dejó caer en la almohada en algún momento del clímax.

— ¿Shintarō? – pero pronto recordó algo. — Ah, es verdad, no puedes hablar. Voy a colgar, ¿está bien? – y luego de unos segundos, asumiendo que Midorima ya le habría dado el sí de respuesta, finalizó la llamada.   
Se hubiera sentido incorrecto colgar sin avisar.

Aprovechó la pausa para limpiarse la mano, y asumió que Midorima se ocupó en lo mismo pues no le escribió ningún mensaje en ese corto lapso. 

» ¿Te dormiste?

› No, estoy aquí, Akashi. 

Akashi sonrió. Ciertamente, siempre lo estaba. 

» No esperaba despertarte, me disculpo por ello. Aún podrás descansar unas horas si te duermes.

› ¿Y qué hay de ti?

» Se me cierran los ojos.

Generarse sueño no había sido su objetivo inicial, sino un grato presente inesperado.

› Entonces descansa.  
› Me preocupa que te hayas quedado despierto hasta tan tarde, pero ahora duerme y lo hablamos luego.  
› Buenas noches, Akashi.

» A ti, Shintarō.  
» Te amo.

Si bien no era algo que se dijeran seguido, mucho menos por mensaje, la noche estuvo llena de experiencias nuevas que se sintieron bien. Y ser honesto hasta el final era parte de lo que Akashi esperaba hacer, de todas formas.

Lo que no se esperó fue la respuesta de Shintarō, tan vulnerable que Akashi se durmió con una sonrisa tonta dibujaba en el rostro, algo que sólo Midorima podría lograr en él.

  
› Yo también.   
› Mucho.  
› Que duermas bien, adiós.

» ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaa mi segundo smut akamido, pero el primero en ver la luz.
> 
> Y también la primera vez que me siento satisfecha con algo explícito que he escrito, siempre me frustro y lo odio, pero el 2020 vino con la sorpresa de un nsfw decente. :')
> 
> ¡Ojalá también les haya gustado!


End file.
